Un deseo fulminante (oneshot rochu)
by BCharlotte
Summary: Hetalia Axis Powers, propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya :D Este oneshot tiene contenido hetero!rochu :3 precisamente Anya/Yao Eso sería, Adieu :3


**Un deseo fulminante.**

_"Creo que tengo una personalidad demasiado cálida. Como estoy acostumbrada al frío, siempre busco calor en las personas, pero con él es diferente. Es algo más. Wang Yao es el nombre de quien da las clases de historia en la Facultad, yo estoy haciendo la práctica en Pedagogía. Él es mucho mayor que yo y siempre me ofrece ayuda, y claro... Yo soy muy dulce al responderle."_

-Yao, mañana es feriado ¿Tienes algo planeado? -preguntó la rusa mirando directamente al muchacho asiático.-

-¿Yo? Claro que n-no.

_"Anya Braginskaya era una muchacha muy dulce, tierna. Probablemente me atraía un poco, pero... Me ponía horriblemente nervioso. De ser por ella yo ya hubiese caído, hace mucho tiempo."_

-¿No quieres ir a comer a mi casa? -dijo la rusa sonriendo, con sus ojos muy brillantes.-

-¿A comernos? Digo... ¿Comer? -el chino apenas podía pronunciar las palabras-: No estaría mal. Bueno, no sé.-

-¡Por favor, Yao! Hace mucho tiempo que estaba pensando en eso. Anya no cocina tan mal.

-No, Anya. No me malinterpretes, yo dudo que cocines mal.

-Entonces ¿Vas mañana a mi casa?

-Sí. ¿A qué hora?

-A las 7PM. Quiero que sea una muy bonita cena ¿Te parece?

-Está bien -dijo nervioso el chino.-

_"Yao es muy tierno. No logro entender por qué se pone nervioso conmigo. Pero en la noche de mañana, pretendía hacerlo sentir muy bien. Que disfrutara la comida. Me gusta muchísimo y pretendo decírselo. Sin tapujos."_

En la noche del día siguiente, la rusa tenía todo preparado. Finalmente a las 7 en punto apareció Wang Yao en la puerta:

-Buenas Yao. Pasa, estás en tu casa -dijo la muchacha de cabellos claros-: Siéntate.

El jóven hombre se sentó en el sofá. Observó con detalle la casa de la muchacha.

-¿Sabes?. Creo que los chicos de la clase 3 te miran bastante en la clase ¿Lo has notado? -dijo el chino mientras tomaba una _Matryoska_de la mesa de centro de Anya.-

-No del todo, creo que estoy concentrada mayoritariamente en ti, Yao -hizo una breve pausa-: ¿A ti te molesta que me miren?

-¿Qué cosas dices? -dijo él algo inquieto-: No hay razones para ponerme celoso por eso.

-Yo no hablé nunca de celos -lo miró intrigada-: Parece que hay algo que no quieres decirme.

-_¡Aiya! _-dijo nervioso-: ¿Qué vamos a comer?

La rusa suspiró brevemente.

-_Stroganoff._Me costó mucho prepararlo, así que ojalá te guste ¿_Da~_?

-Claro.

La rusa bebió un trago de vodka -que tenía un poco de jugo de naranja-: mientras que el chino comía con tranquilidad el plato. Que por cierto era bastante grande, pero Yao parecía disfrutarlo.

_"Anya se había esforzado en una cena muy bonita. Quizás yo para esas alturas debiese dejar de forzar a mi propio corazón y mente a no querer caer, bueno. A no querer que Anya logre su objetivo. Y su objetivo claro, era yo"_

__-¿Te gustó?

El modo de hablar de la rusa parecía más dulce. El efecto del vodka en ella, la hizo perder algo el control en lo que decía.

-Sí, Anya. Estaba muy rico.

-_Da~_Pero, tú te ves mejor que el _Stroganoff,_querido Yao.

-_¡Aiya!_ Anya ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chino algo cohibido-.

-No ocurre nada, Yao –la muchacha tomó algo más de vodka-.

-Anya, creo que debes dejar de beber ¿Está bien?

-_Da~ _-pero ella continuó bebiendo-.

-¡Anya! Me quedaré contigo.

El chino le quitó las cosas a la rusa, la acostó en el sillón y lavó los platos, ordenó todo lo que pudo. La muchacha lo abrazó por detrás.

-A-Anya… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –cerró la llave del lavaplatos y se puso de frente a ella-.

-Yao es bueno conmigo ¿Por qué? –lo miró directamente a los ojos-.

-Anya, el vodka te dejó muy vulnerable. Te llevaré a tu habitación y te ayudaré a dormir.

"_Jamás la vi de esa forma, ella siempre se comportaba insistente en algunas cosas, pero ahora no estaba racional; debía dormir un poco"_

-Bueno, Anya. Te quitaré algo de ropa para que te acuestes. _Esto me pone muy nervioso._

-Yao –le dijo la muchacha muy ruborizada: _Yao está siendo amable, pero tenerlo tan cerca me pone nerviosa. No puedo moverme bien, el vodka me dejó sin fuerzas. Él ya me acostó, supongo que puedo dormir un rato, aunque sea; pero ¿Qué va a hacer Yao, ahora?_

-Espérame un momento, trataré de ordenar todo. Me quedaré aquí, te lo juro.

El chino ordenó todo, dobló la ropa. Luego se desvistió un poco y se acostó al lado de Anya, vigiló su sueño, la rusa cayó dormida, él a su vez terminó durmiendo profundamente. Pasadas algunas horas, Anya despertó; vio fijamente al chino, acarició su rostro con dulzura. Se colocó sobre él y se acercó su rostro. Él despertó.

-A-Anya… _¡Aiya! _–gritó muy nervioso: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te quiero, Yao –la rusa besó un poco forzosamente al chino, él se resistió bastante, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo-.

El chino en un movimiento se colocó por sobre la rusa, algo nervioso la miró profundamente; ella sonrió y acaricio su negro cabello. Él besó su cuello con suavidad, se sentía muy nervioso.

-Mañana, teníamos que hacer el proyecto juntos –dijo él sonrojado-.

-¿No quieres estar con Anya esta noche, Yao? –preguntó algo triste-.

-No es eso, no es nada de eso –suspiró-.

-Entonces –comenzó a decir, mientras se quitaba la camiseta: quédate conmigo.

-_¡Aiya! _–el joven miró de reojo el desnudo torso de la rusa: no sé cómo hacer esto, soy algo mayor que tú; eres tan decidida, mucho más que yo-.

La rusa abrazó al nervioso muchacho, apegándolos suavemente, de una forma dulce. Ella soltó el cabello algo largo y oscuro del chino, jugando un poco con él.

-Si Yao no quiero, Anya entenderá. Pero parece que Yao si quiere. Entonces ¿Por qué, me miente? –le dijo con ese común tono infantil-.

-_Anya lo hace más difícil, pero debí suponerlo; tenía que tener claro desde que llegué aquí que terminaría con ella, en esta posición. No hay más opciones, debo hacerlo._

El chino de despojó de la ropa e hizo lo mismo con Anya, quien veía la situación con un poco de nervios. _"Haberlo incentivado me llevó a esto da~ No quedan más opciones, él hará lo que le pedí implícitamente ahora conmigo"._

Y fue como finalmente Yao dejó salir el gran deseo que tenía por su joven promesa, a quien admiraba por su trabajo, a quien le tenía respeto. Sabiendo que ella por él sentía mucho más que eso, ella se había encariñado demasiado con él, era prácticamente un amor platónico, hasta ese momento; donde ella había conseguido conquistarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Yao quiere a Anya, _da~ _-le dijo ella de forma entrecortada-.

-S-sí, yo te quiero mucho. Me quemas como mil soles, niña mía –le dijo él, con la respiración agitada-.

-Siento con mucha fuerza ese calor –ella sonrió-.

-_¡Aiya! _–dijo el chino, entrelazándose en la muchacha-.

Probablemente el trabajo tendría que esperar, puesto que el cansancio era más grande que las ganas por trabajar. Eso se vio reflejado en el fuerte sueño que tenían, durmiendo abrazados en una cama rodeada por girasoles.


End file.
